Confused
by Mandi
Summary: I need somebody to take this story over so if you want to email me
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own these characters, they belong to the ffc.  
  
-Confused-  
  
There was no use, she couldn't sleep. Shelby opened her eyes frustrated. She climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and put up her hair. Careful not to wake anyone, she slipped out the door and ran toward the gazebo. Before she could sit down the tears began to flow down her cheeks. What was wrong with her? Why did she keep pushing Scott away? They had been fighting all week and it was mainly all her doing. She certainly hadn't been showing how much she loved him. She knew right then and there that if she didn't tell him how she really felt, how much of an importance he was in her life, that she would loose him. Before the thought had time to process she was up and running towards Scotts dorm. She knocked on the window beside his bed quickly and in seconds he appeared from behind the curtain, it was obvious he hadn't slept much either. He saw that she had been crying and hurried out to her. Shelby took his hand and led him back to the gazebo so as not to wake any one.   
  
" Scott, I'm sorry about how much we have been fighting lately and its all my fault, I am so sorry about today and the day before and the day before" She rambled on.  
"Shelby what are you talking about? Calm down." Scott asked tired and confused. He had never seen her like this before, she was crying and shaking all over. He sat down as Shelby began to pace back and forth.  
" No Scott, its just¼ its just.." Shelby said trying to make the words come to her. She tried to calm down, took a deep breath and continued. " I know that most of the time I don't show my true feelings, sometimes I don' t act like I really do love you. But you have to know that you mean more to me than you could ever imagine. Scott I love you¼ I promise I will try harder to stop pushing you away¼¼. I just don't want to loose you." Shelby said panicky. Scott smiled at her and pulled her towards him so she would sit on his lap. He wiped away a tear from her eye and lifted her face so he could look into her deep blue eyes.  
" oh." Scott smiled " is that all?" he laughed   
" You just have to believe me, you have too" Shelby pleaded with him  
" hey calm down, I do I believe you." He said trying to convince her that everything would be okay. He hugged her tightly and Shelby seemed to calm down snuggled against him, that was the only place she had ever felt safe her entire life. " I love you too by the way" Scott said. He kissed her gently for what seemed like hours before realizing how late it had gotten. They both said goodnight and headed back to there cabins.  
  
Shelby smiled as she crawled under her blankets. Everything was going to be okay now. She had Scott, he loved her, and nothing and nobody else mattered.  
??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I do not own ne of these characters except Dillon and Tori.   
  
Part 2  
Auggie woke up the next morning as the sun was rising, he figured Peter would be along to wake them up soon anyway he decided to get up and get first dibs on the shower. He had been thinking a lot about Juliet lately, he seemed to smile at the thought of her . Now that she seemed to be over Scott maybe he would finally get his chance.  
  
" Everybody up" Auggie heard Peter open the door and yell.  
  
" I'm up" he yelled from the bathroom   
  
Scott rolled over and wiped away the drool from his chin, he hadn't slept that well all week. Now that things were okay with Shelby he felt much more relaxed. He sat up and threw his pillow across the room at Ezra to wake him.  
  
" Get up Freak!" He moaned in a tired voice. Scott laughed as Ezra slowly emerged from his dream world.  
  
Shelby looked behind her and sighed. He was still there and had followed her all morning. Dillon smiled at her and Shelby turned around and ran into the lodge to get some breakfast. She saw Scott sitting down with Ezra and Auggie and ran to them quickly sure that there was no way that Dillon would follow her over there. She sat next to Scott and smiled trying to catch her breath.  
  
" Hey" She managed to choke out, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
" Why are you out of breath?" Scott asked  
  
There was no point in lieing to him then they would only fight more and that was the last thing she wanted. " Dillon, you know he's in the new group, he keeps following me like everywhere I go" Shelby said worried at how Scott would react.  
  
" Where is he?" Scott asked immediately. He looked down at Shelby who's eyes pleaded with him not to go. He sat back down and continued to eat. Shelby sighed in relief.  
  
Juliet walked in with her new best friend a newbie who seemed exactly like her, Tori. Auggie watched every step she took examining her. She sat next to Shelby and smiled in that annoying way she always seemed to smile. Shelby moaned.  
  
" Shelby!" Peter called " I need to talk to you in my office"   
  
Shelby got up and walked towards Peters office giving Scott a little smile. She ran in and sat in the chair across from Peters desk. He sat down with a strange look on his face.  
  
" Uh oh what did I do this time?" Shelby asked curious.  
  
" Actually nothing you have been really quiet all week, I've been worried about you. Not that I missed your sarcastic attitude but its not like you to just be off by yourself all week" Peter said with that concerned look on his face that he always seemed to get when the conversation turned serious.  
  
" I know Peter and you don't have to worry I'm fine. Scott and I have just been fighting a lot lately and I just needed some time alone to figure things out, its no big deal." Shelby answered him. " I swear I'm fine" She said trying to convince him. " Can I go now?"   
  
" Yeah go ahead" Peter said motioning toward the door.  
  
Juliet saw Scott sitting outside waiting for Shelby. She smiled, he was finally alone, not following that whore around like a puppy dog.  
  
" Tori, This is my chance" She said to her tag along. " I'll catch up with you later, just make sure Auggie doesn't see me talking to him okay ?"   
  
" Okay will do!" Tori said and ran off into the lodge to keep Auggie occupied.  
  
Juliet hurried up she knew Shelby would be out soon and she wasn't in the mood for a fight with her today. When she sat down next to Scott at the table he didn't seem to notice her.  
  
" Whatcha doin?" She asked trying to read the piece of paper he was writing on.  
  
" Writing home to my dad" Scott answered not paying much attention to her, he didn't even look up at her, just kept writing.  
  
" Scott were friends right?" Juliet asked.  
  
" What? Ya I guess." Scott answered getting annoyed.  
  
" Cause we don't have to be" Juliet said smiling trying to get him interested in her instead of the piece of paper he was still writing on. She put her hand on top of his and smiled thinking she was cute. Scott not knowing what else to do ripped his hand away quickly. But as if on cue Shelby walked out seeing Juliet with Scott. Juliet hurrily got up and walked off back to her dorm.  
  
  
Please Review good and bad things so i can get better at this. I will probly have the next part up tomarrow night or possibly monday depending on if i have time. Thanx! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Sorry these have been so short but I am really busy between cheerleading practice and school I will do my best to make them longer. Thanx for all the great reviews.  
  
Shelby sat next to Scott, with an upset look on her face. She had seen him with Juliet and was trying her hardest not to get all jealous and mad.  
  
" What was that all about" she asked Scott.  
  
" uhhh, nothing she just has nothing else to do but bug people you know how she is" Scott answered a little panicked. " What did Peter want?"  
  
" nothing he was just worried about me after I have been so quiet all week" Shelby answered relieved at Scotts response. " What you writing?"   
  
" To my dad" Scott said finishing up his letter and folding it into an envelope.   
" So your coming out tonight for the big barbecue right?" Scott asked  
  
" Yeah actually I am gonna go take a shower right now I'll see you tonight" She said, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to her dorm.  
  
Auggie a little sick of Tori ran outside to see if he could find Juliet. Ezra sat on the grass and Auggie sat down next to him.   
  
" Hey you seen Jules around?" he asked   
  
" Last time I saw her she was over there talking to Scott." Ezra said and watched as Auggies face dropped to a frown. He got up quickly and ran over to Scott who was on his way to the dorms.   
  
" Hey meat" He said " Can we talk?" He asked  
  
" Yeah sure what's up?" Scott asked  
  
" I need to know once and for all honestly are you over Jules?" Auggie asked not looking directly at Scott, he felt a little dumb talking to him about this. " Don't worry I'm not gonna hit you if you say no"   
  
Scott laughed a little " As if you scare me anyway. And yes, I am completely over Juliet I love Shelby man, you know that" Scott said and walked into the dorms.  
  
Later that night Daisy, Juliet, Tori, and Shelby were all getting ready to got to the barbecue. Shelby walked into the bathroom and stood infront of the mirror starting to brush her hair. Juliet walked out of a stall wiping her mouth. Shelby froze feeling bad and not knowing what exactly to say.  
  
" Jules..." Shelby said softly.   
  
" Look Shelby I am having a bad day so if you could wait to make fun of me until later I would really appreciate it." Juliet said with tears in her eyes. At that Shelby shut the bathroom door and starred at Juliet. " What ?"  
  
" I know that I have been really mean to you in the past, I'm not saying that you never deserved it but for the times that you didn't and I was just being mean I'm sorry" Shelby said. Juliet stood silent in shock. " We have both been here a while now and I think its about time we call a truce." Shelby said and waited for Juliet to reply.  
  
Juliet smiled thankful that Shelby was finally being nice to her. " I'm sorry too I know that I can get annoying, but I'll work on it I promise." Juliet said making Shelby laugh a little. " Friends?" she asked extending her hand.  
  
" We'll work on it" Shelby smiled and shook her hand. Juliet walked toward the door, Shelby grabbed her arm. " and if you ever need to talk, you know where I am" Shelby said motioning toward the toilet. Juliet smiled and ran out the door. Shelby finished her hair and did the same. Daisy, Juliet and Tori all waited for her. " Everybody ready?"  
  
" lets go" Daisy said and they all followed her out the door and down to the fire where the rest of the kids were.  
  
Tori nudged Juliet. " So how did it go with Scott?" she asked devilishly.  
  
Juliet suddenly felt awful. After she and Shelby had just put there past behind them, hitting on her boyfriend seemed to make her feel horrible. She glanced at Auggie who had been starring at her intensely. His face became red and he looked away smiling. 'What was I thinking' thought Juliet.   
  
Scott smiled as he saw Shelby walking toward him. 'She looked beautiful even in a sweatshirt and jeans' Scott thought.  
  
" Hey" he said grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.   
  
" Hey" Shelby said. She smiled as she looked up at him. There gaze was interrupted by Juliet's peppy voice.  
  
" Hey Shelby can you help me get stuff from the kitchen?" She asked. To Scott's suprise Shelby pulled away from him.  
  
" Sure" She said and looked up at Scott " I'll be right back" When they reached the kitchen Juliet stopped Shelby and sighed. " What?" Shelby asked  
  
" I need to tell you something." Juliet said praying that Shelby wouldn't get mad and take back everything she had said about them becoming friends earlier.  
  
" Okay." Shelby said a little curious.  
  
" You cant get mad." Juliet said " I am telling you this because now that we are friends we have to be honest... Earlier today when you were in Peters office, ... I kinda hit on Scott" Juliet said waiting for Shelby to hit her.  
  
" You did what?" Shelby said angrily.   
  
" I know I don' t know why I did it, it was stupid, I don't really even like Scott anymore I think I was doing It more to make you mad, it will never happen again I promise" Juliet rambled on.  
  
" Damn right it won't " Shelby said angrily. " look I need to calm down before I talked to you about this" she said becoming more upset.  
  
" Okay, Whenever you want to talk we can. But just know that when I tried to hold Scotts hand he pulled away immediately." Juliet said and walked away leaving Shelby with her thoughts.  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

I don't own these characters they belong to the ffc, except for Dillon and Tori.  
  
  
The next morning came way to quickly. Shelby hadn't slept at all. When she was dressed, she ran into the lodge for breakfast. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she stood on line waiting for her breakfast. When she got her food she sat by herself at a table far away from the rest of the cliffhangers. Scott came over immediately.  
  
" Why is everybody looking at me like I have something on my face?" Shelby asked angrily.  
  
" We are all worried about you" Scott answered  
  
" Well don't be I'm fine. I just wish everyone would stop treating me like I could break at any second." Shelby said. She looked down at her breakfast becoming more and more not interested in it. " I'm not hungry." She said and ran off. Scott sighed not knowing what to do.  
  
Juliet saw Shelby run outside by herself. She was glad they were friends now even if it meant that what had happened made them closer. Auggie placed his hand over hers.  
  
" Go ahead" he said. Juliet smiled and ran out the door after Shelby. She cupped her hands over her forehead trying to see over the sun. Shelby sat on the hill overlooking the campus. Juliet quickly ran toward her. " Hey you" She said sitting next to her. " What's going on" she asked as normally as possible.  
  
Auggie sat next to Scott wondering how all of this was affecting him. Scott looked up at him and laughed pointing at the door where Shelby had just run through.   
  
" You okay meat?" Auggie asked  
  
" Uhh.. not really." Scott said running his hands through his hair. " I just feel helpless like no matter what I do I can't help her."   
  
" Trust me man, your doing exactly what she needs right now by just being there when she is ready to talk about it. She'll be okay, she's got Daisy and even Jules now" Auggie said trying to help him deal.  
  
" I just have a feeling that all this is gonna get worse before it gets better" Scott said. He couldn't help but feel terrible. It was his fault, if he hadn't left Shelby alone in the woods in the first place everything would have been fine.  
  
" I know what your thinking Scott and this isn't your fault" Auggie laughed.  
  
  
Shelby and Juliet had been sitting ontop of the hill in silence. But it helped Shelby just having someone sit with her like that.  
  
" doesn't it all seem a little strange, how Dillon was just there as if he knew Scott and I were gonna be there ahead of time." Shelby asked confused.  
  
" Now that you mention it, it is a little strange. Maybe someone told him." Juliet said looking at Shelby and then back at campus. She watched as Tori walked out of the dorm looked both ways to make sure nobody saw her and run into the woods behind the dorms. " Come on." Juliet said pulling Shelby with her to follow Tori.   



	5. Notice

Confused 6 (notice)  
Ok I completely forgot about this story and now that I have so many going at once I know I wont be able to find the time to finish it so I have decided to not continue this story my self, if you would like to take over this story however, email me at mandibee30@hotmail.com, and you can pick up where I left off so long ago. Just a warning though my computer crashed and I lost most of the chapters to this story so unless u know it I cant send them to you, thanx so much, I will post more of my other stories,   
Somewhere in Between  
Secrets  
If only  
As soon as I can!   
-Mandi*  



End file.
